Hereafter
by SuOmAlAiNeN92
Summary: 4TH STORY! The Rift in Cardiff has opened again and a bounty hunter from another universe flew through, looking for Batman. After besting the forces of UNIT and Torchwood, Bounty Hunter caught the trail in Time and Space and headed towards Hereafter, where the Doctor left the retired Batman to live in peace, which is about to broken by those who hired 'the Main Man'. Cast in Bio.
1. From the Rift

**Author's note's: **First order of business, READ MY FIRST THREE STORIES **The Dark Knight and The Doctor**, A** Silent Guardian and the Predator** and definitely the last scene from **Nine Days during the Beginning**. That should get you all to catch up where we are.

Secondly, the this story is in _Batman Begins/The Dark Knight_-category, like the first three stories, is even thought these events have expanded further in the DC Multiverse. And because Nolanverse is the universe where this story takes place it still is there. Lobo's appearance here is rare in that case, but in _A Silent Guardian and the Predator_ there were loads of references to DC Universe characters. So basically, people are starting to crossover in this crossover. And that was not intended as a pun.

Secondly, UNIT and Torchwood are the ones playing the defenders of Earth because Nolanverse had only Batman as its only superhero and because John Blake is still training to become the next Batman and he was not ready to fight Lobo nor has he made any appearances as the new Batman.

* * *

**From the Rift**

It was a clear day in Cardiff when it happened. There had been other incidents like it as the sky had been ripped open, but no one expected to see a flying motorcycle fly out of it with a cold blue skinned biker riding it. UNIT and Torchwood were immediately alerted of the incident, but by the time either of these organizations managed to get to the scene, the biker had already flown away from Cardiff and Britain's airspace.

''Report!'' Kate Lethbridge-Stewart ordered arriving to the scene where all kinds of equipment had already been put up to understand where the biker had come from.

''We have put every trans-dimensional-readers we have to find out more,'' colorful scarf wearing scientist girl answered. ''We are still expecting for any kind of readings, but without knowing or having allies in other dimensions…''

''You can't know who or what that thing was,'' Kate said closing Osgood's sentence. ''Any word from the Doctor?''

''No, even Torchwood hasn't-''

''Torchwood?'' Kate repeated surprised, before noticing civilian clothed people working on their own equipment.

''They were here first,'' Osgood said apologetically. ''But they let us work here on it as well and-''

''Inhaler,'' Kate said walking to the Torchwood people as Osgood took a deep breath from her inhaler due to her asthma. ''Kate Stewart, UNIT. Which one of you is in charge here?''

''I am,'' tall brunette woman said noticing Kate's presence, but kept herself mostly focused on observing her people's work. ''Gwen Cooper, Torchwood.''

''I'll go straight to the point, this is a joint operation until further notice,'' Kate told Gwen, who listened half-interested. ''That means we will-''

''Share our information concerning the alien, establish contact with it and find out it's intentions on Earth,'' Gwen said finally turning to face Kate. ''It is the standard procedure.''

''Good,'' Kate replied. ''Has Torchwood received anything from the Doctor?''

''The Doctor is not particularly fond of acting with Torchwood as he is with UNIT and I doubt that he would even consider picking up the phone if we called him,'' Gwen said, giving a well explained answer. ''Unless the caller happens to Captain Jack Harkness.''

Kate nodded to the well-known fact as her phone rang.

''Kate Stewart,'' she answered to the phone and was called off as she heard the news.

''Is that about the alien?'' Gwen asked reading the look on Kate's face.

''It has landed in America,'' Kate said beginning to walk towards the telecoms van. ''That alien landed in Gotham City Hall.''

* * *

In the other side of the planet, Czarnian bounty hunter Lobo had landed his space hog in front of Gotham City Hall. According to the eyewitnesses, at first he had seemed to have crash landed before making a stylish landing and parked his space hog in the street. Reason Lobo had arrived to Gotham was a mystery to everyone but the Main Man himself. He was on the job of finding the batstich he had been hired to find and to take the fragger to the fanboys.

Lobo walked casually into the City Hall smoking a cigar and gave shivers to everyone from staff to civilians. True, he did have albino white skin, red eyes and dress sense humans would recognize as of a KISS fan. Though humans never did have that much of a great level of focusing. See something strange and then walk away, simple as that.

Lobo walked to the middle of the lobby, where a large statue was overlooking everyone entering the City Hall. Lobo walked to the statue and kneeled to read the plaque in the pedestal.

_''A hero can be anyone. Even a man doing something as simple and reassuring as putting a coat around a young boys shoulder letting him know the world hasn't ended.''_

_-Last words of the Batman before he flew an atom bomb over to the Atlantic Ocean and saved the City of Gotham after it was attacked by the terrorist Bane and his mercenaries_

''Well frag,'' Lobo said blowing out cigarette smoke. ''Number 7's dead.''

''"Number 7 is dead?"'' someone repeated behind Lobo and the bounty hunter turned around to face dark clothed couple pointing him with guns. ''Is that supposed to mean something?''

''Yeah, that means the Main Man ain't getting paid,'' Lobo said throwing his cigar to the ground and stomped on it. ''What do you fraggers want?''

''This world is protected and if you mean any threat to it-'' the man was about to say until Lobo cut his sentence.

''Yeah, yeah, yeah,'' Lobo said waving his hand at the two while walking at them. ''Got that covered on my first run in here with the big blue boy scout. The Main Man ain't gonna cause any trouble as long as you don't give 'im a reason to.''

* * *

Lobo walked outside the City Hall to be faced by group of soldiers pointing their weapons at him.

''Okay, okay, sorry for busting in, but in my defense-'' Lobo was about to say, but was then shot by a misfire from a nerved soldier. The shot recoiled of the Czarnian and hit his parked space hog, making a scratch in its paintwork. ''Okay, now I'm mad.''

Lobo loosed down his chained gutting-hook and began to spin it in the air. It was to intimidate the soldiers first, before Lobo threw it, first pulling the weapons of from the first line of soldiers and then shoved them off. The armed couple behind him felt frightened seeing what Lobo was capable of.

''Alright, batstichs, listen up. I'm gonna count to ten and then I'm gonna frag every one of you posers!'' Lobo declared pulling a big gun from his belt. ''One… TEN!''

* * *

''This is Doctor Martha Jones-Smith,'' woman from the armed couple reported into her radio as Lobo engaged the other soldiers. ''Mickey and I made contact with the alien and we think it might be a bounty hunter.''

''What gives you that idea?'' voice in the radio asked.

''It spoke about not getting paid after visiting the statue of the Batman,'' Martha told looking at Lobo's rampage. ''It also acknowledged that Earth is a protected planet and only began to fight after being shot at.''

''Understood, Martha Jones,'' said a familiar happy voice from the radio. ''I'm telling UNIT to call off their forces before this bounty hunter slaughters them all.''

* * *

Lobo hadn't even broken a sweat fighting the UNIT soldiers. Thought they had fought him well and their weaponry had provided the Czarnian some challenge. To Lobo, it was something close to stretching and he hadn't put up much fight either. Most of the soldiers would probably survive their encounter with him, but were gonna eat their meals with through straws and probably not play violin anymore.

They probably recognized the Main Man's superiority as rest of them suddenly began back away from him. But as the soldiers backed away from Lobo, one man walked towards him with a self-assured look on his face.

''Hey, Captain Jack Harkness of the Torchwood Institute,'' the man approaching Lobo said introducing himself. ''State your business here on Earth and identify yourself by species and the planet of origin.''

''Find the batstich in dressed a guano donor,'' Lobo answered holstering his gun, but kept his gutting-hook ready. ''Czarnian, from the planet Czarnia.''

''Never heard of Czarnia,'' Jack said approaching Lobo.

''You wouldn't have, its fragged,'' Lobo said proudly. ''I blew up the whole planet as my high school science project. Gave myself an A.''

Jack looked at Lobo with shocked disgust. ''Who exactly are you?''

''Sorry, my card,'' Lobo said throwing his gutting-hook at Jack, pulled him closer to him and punched Jack to ground in close contact. ''The name's Lobo. That's L as in Lacerate, O as in Obliterate, B as in disembowel, O as in…aah, guess I can go with Obliterate twice. What do you say?''

Jack didn't answer, but shot Lobo point blank in the face. Lobo recoiled back from the shot, but as Jack got up he saw Lobo spitting the bullets out of his mouth.

''Okay, I'm gonna let that go 'cause I'm working on a clock here,'' Lobo said gesturing to look at an invisible wrist watch. ''Cause someone's paying me a lot of dope for this universe's Batman, and Main Man always delivers.''

Lobo called his space hog and jumped on it, waving a goodbye to Jack and the UNIT soldiers. ''I MIGHT COME BACK FER ROUND 2 WHEN I'M DONE!''

* * *

Lobo had gotten a trail. Batman had fought Bane's forces in the City Hall and then followed the atom bomb to somewhere near river. There he had picked up the bomb to carry it over the bay and to the ocean. Following that trail of scent and weak radiation, Lobo rode to the ocean until the tracks were lost.

''Okay, do your thing,'' Lobo said pulling out a small metallic device. It vibrated in short waves before pointing Lobo the where to go next, Florence, Italy.

Lobo rode his space hog to Italy and searched for his trail again. It had made a visit to the town and stood there for few minutes before doing a U-turn back to where it had started again. Intrigued, Lobo jumped to examine the point of the disappearance and recognized the trail similar to what his customer had their citadel.

''Good thing this also works on time traveling,'' Lobo said using the small device to open a Boomtube. ''Heads up there in the other side, the Main Man is coming.''

* * *

''No, it definitely isn't from our universe,'' Jack spoke in teleconference from Gotham to Cardiff. ''This 'Lobo' said he was paid to collect this universe's Batman and according Martha and Mickey, our universe's Batman is the seventh.''

''That would mean the alien has been travelling through parallel dimensions and has so far captured six different versions of Batman already,'' Kate said in her screen. ''But our world's Batman died almost six months ago.''

''Or did he?'' Osgood was heard saying in the background of Kate's monitor. ''Sorry, but I checked some of the satellite images from the last day of Bane's Invasion and I saw the Doctor fighting alongside Batman. This is the same version of the Doctor that we met during the Zygon invasion at the National Gallery.''

''Is that what he looks like now?'' Jack said noticing the tall figure with mop of black hair and noticeable chin, wearing a Kashmir jacket and bow tie. ''I haven't seen him with that look before.''

''The Doctor might have had something to do with Batman's sacrifice and he might still be alive,'' Gwen said from her monitor. ''Jack, have you been able to call him on the TARDIS?''

''No,'' Jack said shaking his head. ''Batman might be alive somewhere and only one who might know where he might be, is nowhere we know. Let's hope we can get a hold on to the Doctor, before Lobo does to Earth what he did to his planet while looking for Batman.''

* * *

**Author's note's: **Well, reviewing is appreciated, that's one thing and another thing is that Lobo is just the beginning of more DC characters appearing in this story soon. Did you see him making a reference to Superman when faced with Mickey and Martha?

And did you like all the Doctor Who-universe characters interacting and fighting Lobo? And did I write Lobo in character with the 'frags, frells, batstichs, fan-boys' and other phrases?

Also the Doctor in this story is supposed to Peter Capaldi's Twelfth Doctor, so you won't be seeing him for a while and when he does appear, this story will unfortunately go on a hiatus for obvious reasons. However I don't wish to do that, so I'm asking you, the readers, if you are willing to see Peter Capaldi's Doctor here, _written randomly_? As _Doctor Who _won't be back until September, should I write the Doctor here without knowing if the portrayal here would be the same as in the show? Answer to me in your reviews. Hiatus until September or no hiatus until September?


	2. The Bounty

**Author's notes:** Seriously people, READ _Nine Days during the Beginning_.This first scene continues from that story's last scene. Also, I have watched _Torchwood _enough tot know that the Rift should be closed. But I'm not explaining how Lobo is using it here, the Doctor(if I decide to invent my own Capaldi portrayal, SERIOUSLY TELL ME WHAT I ASKED FROM YOU! HIATUS UNTIL SEPTEMBER OR NO HIATUS UNTIL SEPTEMBER!?) will see and explain that for you. Also, I have brought back characters from _A Silent Guardian and the Predator_ that were based on same named characters from Kingdom Hearts. Don't be Confused.

* * *

**_Earlier:_**

''You forgot homicidal maniac and scourge of the cosmos,'' Lobo said stretching his arm after get the control of it back. ''But sure, you fanboys can't find a better interstellar mercenary or bounty hunter than the Main Man.''

''I'm sure we would have, but your reputation exceeded anyone else,'' the Master said bitterly. ''Only thing he actually needs is an errand boy to keep his hands clean.''

''I don't think you're as masterly as you say,'' Lobo said while heavily smacking his hand on the Master's shoulder. ''So, V-man or whatever the frell did you say your name was, what's the job and how much yer paying?''

The Valeyard walked closer to Lobo and showed him a small grey metallic device with orange lines running through it.

''I assume you know what this is,'' the Valeyard said showing the device to Lobo.

''A Mother Box,'' Lobo said recognizing the device. ''It's a Boomtube opener for New Gods of New Genesis and Apokolips.''

''Which combined with Time Lord Technology also works as doorway between universes,'' the Valeyard told handing the Mother Box to Lobo. ''To access the other universes, you have to travel to them through the Rift.''

''Cool,'' Lobo said examining the Mother Box. ''What rift?''

''There is a rift in Space and Time that goes through the city of Cardiff,'' the Master said pushing Lobo's muscular arm of him. ''That is found in Britain, on planet Earth.''

''Aw, that place,'' Lobo said remembering all the good times. ''It's always that place.''

''The Rift is able to boost the Mother Box and so open a Boomtube to other universes,'' the Valeyard explained. ''What we want you to do is go to 13 selected universes and bring us 13 counterparts, one from each universe, of one constant individual.''

''Any one I know?'' Lobo asked as the Master handed him a tablet(_like iPad_).

* * *

First two were easy. Too easy actually. Lobo had managed to capture two first Batmen from their universes by snatching the fraggers of when they had no idea the Main Man was coming. Another fragging thing was that in the universes Lobo visited picking up the bastiches had no challenging supergeeks to fight. Lame!

In the third universe where Lobo visited, he flew to the police headquarters and made the police commissioner and the police officers call out help as he barged in shooting his guns. And did it take long for the third batstich to come to him. When the third Batman came to Lobo, the Main Man actually gave the batstich a chance to fight him and defend himself against Lobo, before the Main Man beat him to unconsciousness and set out to find the fourth batstich.

Finding the fourth Batman was a challenge as the universe Lobo was supposed to pick him up was a lot darker and so was his costume. Facing this batstich had some challenges as he fought Lobo with bizarre gadgets against the Main Man's weapons. Frell, the two even had an aerial battle with Lobo's space hog against the batstich's plane. At least the fragger kept quiet unlike the previous batstich and wasn't much of a poser. Eventually Lobo managed to defeat this version of Batman with his own superior strength and brutality, before setting out to drop the first four Batmen to Valeyard and Master.

''Ding dong, Lobo calling,'' Lobo called out knocking to the door of the Valeyard's and Master's citadel.

The Master opened the doors and looked at the first four Batmen, who Lobo had chained up and beat unconscious.

''Are they alive?''

''Yeah, you didn't say dead or alive, so I thought that batstiches might be better to you breathing than as cadavers,'' Lobo told the Master, dragging the four Batmen into the citadel. ''What was that you needed them again?''

''You are paid to bring the counterparts to us, not to ask questions!'' the Master told Lobo as an order.

''Yeah, yeah, whatever,'' Lobo said throwing the Batmen away and began to return to his space hog. ''I'll pick two more fraggers before coming back again. My bike's not roomy for free riders.''

''Just remember to collect the one from mine universe,'' the Master told Lobo starting his bike. ''He is the most important of the counterparts.''

* * *

**_Now:_**

It was a normal day in the Seeside planation on the planet Hereafter, when a hole blew up to the sky and something unrecognizable flew out of it. The morphans witnessed as the pale white skinned and red eyed giant in strange, black colored clothes landed his carriage to the port by the coast and began to look around.

''Hey, how you doing?'' the giant said, approaching the morphans with a tablet of some kind. ''Listen, I'm new in town and I need to this geek here. So if you can help me find him, I'll be on my way.''

''Something like that is living here?'' a morphan male said looking at the image on the giants tablet. ''You wouldn't find such a creature without drawing it out.''

The giant looked like he was thinking for a while before pulling out a weapon.

''Sure, I can do that.''

* * *

A man and a woman woke up in their bed. They had lived on Hereafter for about three years so far and had managed to make themselves part of the colony. The house they lived wasn't as big as where the man had lived or as small as the woman's apartment. The couple had had visitors on the day before, old friends they had known before moving to Hereafter. They had come to see the little new family member.

''Morning,'' Bruce said.

''Morning,'' Selina said and they leaned to kiss each other before hearing the baby crying. ''Helena is awake.''

Selina got up to go to see their crying baby and Bruce was left to lie in the bed. Life like this was strange even after three years. Before Hereafter, before Batman, before meeting the Doctor, Bruce could have never imagined living like this, carefree and not being afraid. Except for the responsibilities of being a family man. Vague memories of his parents before their memories were the only glue Bruce had about being a parent and the brief meeting with the alternate version of his father… Someone was knocking on the door.

''Can you get that?'' Selina's voice called from the other room. Bruce put on a shirt and sweatpants, got up and went to open the door. On the other side of it was the first morphan he had met, Kairi.

''Someone's after you!'' the redheaded girl told him scared. ''Sora went to hold that thing off, but I don't think he'll last long!''

''Slow down,'' Bruce told Kairi, holding her by shoulders and calming her down. ''Who is after me?''

''A giant with weapons,'' Kairi told as Selina came to the door carrying baby Helena. ''He told the people at the port that he was looking for something that looked like you as Batman.''

* * *

''Man, this is getting lame,'' Lobo said bored after shooting couple of rounds in the air and then some planks on the wooden pier. ''Think he'd be here by now- WOW! MOSCITO!''

Lobo fired at the air, only to have his shot be hit back by something holding a luxian swordgun.

Lobo was hit with his own shot, but to the Main Man it didn't actually even hurt. He was back on his feet in no time and ready to face the fragger in black and yellow with the luxian weapon.

''Okay, I can see you're not the batstich I was sent to find,'' Lobo said holstering his weapon and loosed up his chained gutting-hook. ''But I can tell that the batstich isn't coming yet so I'll just spar on you while I wait.''

The fragger attempted to fire at Lobo with his luxian sword-gun, but the Main Man used his chained gutting-hook to pull the weapon off him.

''The more you move, the worse this'll hurt,'' Lobo said spinning his chained gutting hook before using it against the fragger. ''So feel free to go crazy.''

* * *

Kairi ran to the port after warning Bruce and Selina about the giant. They had taken the news about the giant seriously only after seeing the fire shot in to the air. After that Bruce had gone to get his old armor which he had been trying to fix after its last use with Kairi and Sora. It had been a good bonding act between the three and now hopefully, that armor was ready to be used again.

As Kairi got to the pier, she saw that the giant had already disarmed Sora and was about to be hit by the giant's gutting hook. If Sora wouldn't have been in trouble, Kairi would have just stood there wondering what the giant was and why he was there. Or why was there the phrase **_BITE ME, FANBOY!_** written on his back. Still seeing Sora in trouble Kairi, grabbed a piece of metal and hit the giant in the back with it.

''Excuse me?'' the giant reacted to Kairi's attack and turned to around to be sprayed by the explosive gel from the pistol Kairi had gotten from Bruce long ago.

''Bite this,'' Kairi said pressing her thumb down and set the gel to explode, ''fan boy.''

**BOOM!**

It exploded the giant's face and brought him down for a while so that Sora could arm himself again and both he and Kairi could be ready to fight the giant again when he would get up.

''What is that?'' a raspy voice said behind the two and they turned to see Bruce in his Batman armor.

''No idea,'' Sora said keeping his sword gun on the giant whose face was slowly regenerating from the explosion. ''In my travels with Captain Goofy and DA I never met anyone like him.''

''Mmua, love you too,'' the giant said, having just gotten his face healed and grabbed Sora and Kairi, throwing them away.

''First rule of warfare,'' the giant told Batman as he got up; ''Make the target come to you.''

''I have a better one,'' Batman said throwing smoke pellets to the ground. As the smoke cleared he was nowhere for the giant to see and Batman had also carried Sora and Kairi to safety.

''Never let the target know you're coming for them.''

* * *

**Author's notes: **I have no idea what I should defend on my writing and what I should be like, nah, could be worse. So please, START REVIEWING THIS! And give your opinion what to do with Capaldi's Doctor appearing here? Hiatus or no hiatus?

Also, if toy wanna know what the planet Hereafter is, read the Doctor Who novel _Silent Stars Go By_. I borrowed it from there. And Is Lobo acting like Lobo to you? He is supposed to be the classic version of the Main Man and not the New 52 version.


	3. Twelfth Hour

**Author's notes: **Well, thanks for nothing. I asked you and only one replied. So I did something risky, I FLIPPED A COIN! And guess what? The 12th Doctor is in. I hear they start filming _Series 8_ soon so we will probably get to know what Peter Capaldi's Doctor attire will be and I change the Doctor's clothes to them at some point.

Also, I put casting list of every main character's ''actors'' on my profile under every story's extended summaries. Tell me what you think.

* * *

**Twelfth Hour**

In Gotham City, the forces of UNIT, Torchwood and the GCPD were treating their wounded after Lobo's rampage. Most of the wounded were UNIT soldiers and police officers first at the scene. Still the police commissioner, Jim Gordon was there during the briefing given by Captain Jack Harkness and he was also filled in about the Doctor's status. A computer screen behind Jack was showing Kate Stewart representing UNIT.

''What we can tell you so far, is that the alien came from another universe through the Rift in Cardiff,'' Jack told to the police officers and UNIT soldiers. ''For those of you who don't believe in aliens, that thing that almost slaughtered your fellow officer was an alien. We don't know exactly where it came from or where it has gone now. All that we do know is that it is a bounty hunter and so dangerous that it claimed to have destroyed its own planet. To make the matters even worse, it is here hunting for Batman, who we all know is dead.''

''Why the hell is it after a dead man?'' asked an officer.

''As I just said,'' Jack told them, ''the alien, calling himself Lobo, is a bounty hunter on a job. Whoever it was who hired it, might have given him false information. Now, UNIT and Torchwood have people working and stationed in Cardiff by the Rift. They are trying to figure out where did the alien come from and they have more soldiers standing by if the alien decides to return there.''

''Why would it go back there?'' Gordon asked.

''Torchwood worked on interdimensional travelling in 2007 which ended with the Battle of Canary Dwarf and the incident with the Cybermen,'' Jack said as UNIT soldiers listened and police officers shook their heads in misbelief. ''According to our scientists in site, the Rift has been used to crossover from other universes to ours. Somehow the alien has been allowed to use it to come here and other universes, to collect other Batmen. Our universe's Batman is, or would have been the seventh.''

''It's collecting Batmen?'' an officer asked. ''Why?''

''Because it is a bounty hunter and it is doing what it's paid to do!'' Gordon told before Jack could say anything. ''Continue, captain.''

''Thank you,'' Jack said to Gordon. ''Now-''

''IT'S HERE!'' someone shouted suddenly as they ran into the room. ''TARDIS IS LANDING!''

* * *

''Oh yeah, this keeps getting better all the time,'' Lobo said looking around the pier. ''First two were easy, I tell you that. Third fragger one tried to fight back and forth one gave me a decent battle. Don't even ask me about 5 and 6, but you are the best so far.''

Batman had dragged the fragger in black and yellow away with the cheeky fem and was now hiding from Lobo under the pier, up on the roofs of the stores or anywhere the Main Man didn't see now. It was still early dawn so there were plenty of hiding places in the shadows before the artificial sun of Hereafter was properly lighting the Seeside planation's part of the planet. Lobo threw his gutting hook at some boxes and destroyed them, only to see that the Batstich wasn't hiding behind them. Then suddenly Lobo was caught surprised from behind and thrown to the wall. It didn't hurt, but it was embarrassing.

''Stealth, hah,'' Lobo barked as he saw Batman's cape disappearing it to the shadows. ''You're gonna need fragging more than that to bring down the Main Man.''

With no response coming from anywhere, Lobo understood that the Batstich wasn't going to show himself to or response to any insults the Main Man shouted at him. It was back to drawing the fragger out.

''Alright Batstich, listen up!'' Lobo shouted pulling up his chained gutting hook and pulled out the guns. ''I don't know where the frell you are and there is no fragging chance I'm waiting for the sun to come up.''

Lobo saw people watching him from the stores by the pier.

''So I'm going to count to ten and then I'm gonna frag every poser in there!'' Lobo continued pointing his weapons at the people in the store. ''One, two, three… TIMES THREE PLUS ONE EQUALS TEN!''

Lobo opened fire at store and made some damage, when some kind of gel was shot on his guns and then, they exploded. Lobo recoiled back from the explosion and had his vision impaired, but not badly enough not to see the Batstich gliding at him feet first. The fragger tried to pull off an aerial attack. Lobo didn't get the chance to counter the attack as he got kicked in the face and when the Main Man got up, the people in the store were running out and Batman was gone again.

''FRAGGER!'' Lobo yelled angered as he got up and grabbed one of the civilians, young girl, running to safety and put his gutting hook on her throat. ''NO MORE MR. NICE GUY! YOU COME TO ME OR I GUT THIS CHEEKY FEM BY WINDPIPE!''

* * *

In Gotham, Jack, Gordon, Martha and Mickey ran out to the streets to see a big blue box spinning in the air and descending. Crashing down actually, like the alien's flying motorcycle at first. Then suddenly it stopped spinning and fell to the ground, only slowing down its fall only few meters from the ground.

''Doctor!?'' Jack called out knocking the TARDIS' doors. ''DOCTOR!''

The doors opened, but the man who stepped out from inside was not the Doctor Jack, Martha or Mickey knew. It was someone much older looking man wearing the same clothes they had seen the other Doctor wearing in the footage of Gotham Invasion. Only Jack seemed to find the Doctor's new face familiar.

''Thank you, River, for telling me what blue stabilizers are,'' this Doctor spoke walking out and not even noticing Jack, Martha, Mickey or Gordon. ''Thank you me for trying to teach Clara to fly the TARDIS and thank you Clara for reminding me about the blue stabilizers.''

''Why are you saying it as if it's a bad thing?'' the brown haired girl who Gordon recognized as Clara said coming out behind the Doctor. ''It stopped s from crashing and you yourself asked me if I knew how to fly the damn thing!''

''I never said that was a bad thing!'' the Doctor said turning around to face his companion. ''I simply calculated who the situation was handled and share the credit on the deserving parties.''

''We wouldn't have almost crashed if you wouldn't have suddenly forgotten how to pilot the TARDIS!'' Clara told the Doctor as they argued.

''Don't be ridiculous,'' the Doctor said waving his hand. ''I would never permanently forget how to fly the TAR-''

The Doctor didn't get to finish his sentence as suddenly he coughed out a burst of golden regeneration energy out of his mouth and fell to his knees. Clara attempted to help him up, but the Doctor stopped her as his hands glowed. Then he climbed back up on his feet and only that was when the Doctor noticed the four people watching him, Clara and the TARDIS.

''Jack, your name, is Jack,'' the Doctor said putting his hand on Jack's shoulder and then looked at others. ''Martha, Ricky-''

''It's Mickey!'' Mickey told him with raised voice and shook his head. ''It's definitely him.''

''Clara, right?'' Gordon asked nodding his head at Clara.

''And commissioner Gordon!'' the Doctor said pointing at Gordon. ''I remember everyone.''

''Yeah, where the hell were you when that biker flew through the Rift?'' Jack asked the Doctor.

''And what biker would be that?'' the Doctor asked.

* * *

Selina was not going to be happy. She and Bruce had come to live on Hereafter to have a new life together, a clean slate. Batman was a part of their old life and it should have been. Only reason Bruce had begun to fix his old armor fix his old armor in the first place was as a shared activity to have with Kairi and Sora. True, there were other activities, but Bruce had met the two first as Batman and keeping Batman as a part of his life had made him seem cool to the youngsters. He had however not have anticipated to wear the armor again and right now, the giant wreaking havoc at the pier was been the only reason Bruce had donned the armor on and became the Batman again. For the giant was looking for Batman.

Even with the giant's easy going attitude, even referring himself as the Main Man, he was not a threat to be taken lightly. The giant had already leveled most of the pier either with weaponry or raw force. Only stealth had been able to give Bruce the advantage against the giant, but his durability had prevented Bruce from knocking him unconscious. And the stealth attacks had only made the giant angrier to the point where he was now holding a hostage.

Only last attack Bruce had against the giant was suffocation. After sneaking behind the giant, Bruce kicked his leg to make him lose his footing and put his cape around the giant's head, trying to make him stop breathing.

''Run!'' Bruce yelled to the girl the giant had been holding hostage. ''Get to safet-''

The giant was too strong. He managed to pull Bruce from behind him and after throwing him to ground in front of him, the giant punched Bruce in the face, rendering him unconscious.

* * *

''Good fight,'' Lobo muttered chaining the so far the most challenging batstich he had had to pick up.

Then Lobo threw this Batman to the back of his space hog and set to fly away. As he ascended from the ground, Lobo yelled at the people hiding and watching.

''The Main Man's word is sacred and unbreakable. I told you I'd be on my way after found this geek.''

Then Lobo used his Mother Box to open a Boomtube to Earth in the past and flew in, ready to shake this universe's dusts off and ride through that Rift to Master and Valeyard.

* * *

''But the Rift is closed,'' the Doctor said skeptically. ''I closed it along with all the other cracks in the skin of reality.''

''Well there was a biker who flew through it and came here in Gotham,'' Mickey told the Doctor he tried to believe was the same big eared man in leather jacket who had turned in to skinny in a suit. ''And it was looking for Batman.''

''Ah, Batman's safe,'' the Doctor said waving his hand at the matter. ''Clara and I left him to live in the future together with that cat burglar. They are both fine.''

''Really?'' Jack asked pointing in the sky. There had been hearable boom and a flash in the sky and now something was seen lying in the sky. Mickey pulled out binoculars from his backpack and looked up.

''Its Lobo!'' Mickey said telling others what he saw. ''It's that alien and it has Batman tied to its bike.''

The Doctor turned to look up to the sky with a shocked look in his eyes. Gordon was looking through the binoculars when the Doctor grabbed them from him and looked through them himself before yelling: ''EVERYONE INSIDE THE TARDIS!''

* * *

**Author's notes:** Love something, hate something AND REVIEW ABOUT IT! How was the 12th Doctor like here? Good or bad?

That Batman vs Lobo scene was incorporated from _Batman: Arkham Origins_' boss battles against Deadshot and the third Bane fight. We all knew Lobo would win, but I gave Batman a chance to fight to show he hasn't lost his edge yet.

Also, I probably should have mentioned this earlier, Mickey and Martha are here like they were shown in _The End of Time_ when the 10th Doctor wnet to see them.


	4. Trinity

**Author's notes: **I thought about it and found a solution: I am going to do this just like _JSmith25_ did _Harry Potter and the Mystery of the Blue Box_(I really recommend all of you to read it, IT'S GOOD!). I will first make this version of this story before Series 8 airs, and then do a rewrite with the proper portrayal of Capaldi's 12th Doctor. It will be a good comparing to do.

As I mentioned in the previous chapter, I have created castings for each character's actors, method I picked after _Miss Singing In The Rain_, and posted the list of those actors on my profile. There are two characters introduced in this chapter who I want you to be surprised of their appearance and then see who are the people portraying them.

* * *

**Trinity**

''Well, shoot me now,'' Gordon said as he got inside the TARDIS. ''It is bigger on the inside.''

''Yes, it is,'' Martha said looking around with Mickey as the Doctor was standing in front of the console thinking what to do. ''It's changed a lot since the last time we were here.''

''This was the handbrake, I think,'' the Doctor said scratching his head. ''Year-o-Meter and I think this lever did something too.''

''Where exactly are we supposed go?'' Jack asked the Doctor with disbelief form his appearance and piloting abilities. ''And how did you forget how to fly the TARDIS?''

''DAMMIT!'' the Doctor said frustrated and slammed his hands onto the console. ''Partial amnesia caused by the regeneration. Some of my knowledge of flying the TARDIS is fogged in my mind at the moment. But the TARDIS telepathic circuits can be used by tell her where to go!''

The TARDIS engines began to move and make the dematerializing sound. The Doctor kept his new, determined eyes locked on the console as he gave the TARDIS telepathic commands to get them to Cardiff before Lobo could get a chance to escape through the Rift with Batman.

''GNHH!'' the Doctor suddenly backed away from the console holding his hands by his stomach. Clara and Jack ran to him as more regeneration energy got exhaled from his mouth.

''Haven't done this in a long time,'' the Doctor said as he was being held on his feet. ''Get me back to the console. I need to give her the-''

THUMB! The TARDIS landed. Mickey, who was closest to the doors, opened them and looked outside. ''This isn't Cardiff. What the hell are we doing on a beach?''

Clara and Jack helped the Doctor to the door for him to see where they were.

''This is Hereafter,'' the Doctor said, taking of his Kashmir jacket as he walked out. ''This is where Clara and I left Batman.''

* * *

Sora and Kairi woke up on medical beds by the pier. They were two of the few people who had gotten hurt in the giant's rampaging search for Batman. Others treated had gotten their wounds from the fired shots the giant had shot trying to draw Batman out. No causalities, thank Guide for that, just wounded. But as soon as that giant had gotten his hands on Batman, he had beaten Batman to be tied to his bike and flown away.

Kairi felt bad. She had been the one who had gone to warn Bruce and Selina about the giant, but also practically called Bruce to come to the pier to fight the giant as Batman. And now that giant had taken Bruce along with him to Guide knows where. Selina was going to blame this all on Kairi.

''Still no red hair,'' a voice said near them. ''New regeneration cycle and I'm still not a ginger.''

Kairi lifted her head and as a group of people coming towards them and they were walking away from a familiar blue box. She saw a dark skinned couple dressed in black, a man in brown suit and glasses, a man in greyish blue long coat, grey haired man in waistcoat scratching his head and… Clara.

''Sora, look!'' Kairi said pointing at the people, got up from her bed and both began to limp at them. ''Clara! Doctor!''

* * *

Clara walked out from the TARDIS after the grey haired man wearing the clothes once worn by her Doctor. The change of the Doctor's face had happened as fast as blinking of an eye. One minute, Clara's Doctor had been there and the next, in his place was an older looking man who had forgotten how to fly the TARDIS. Only thanks to her Doctor's attempt to teach Clara how to fly the TARDIS, she had remembered the blue stabilizers and stopped the TARDIS from crashing. And now Clara was back in Hereafter with only familiar face being the police commissioner Gordon.

''This looks like a good place to retire,'' Gordon said looking at the scenery. ''But why did we come here?''

''Because Lobo was here,'' Jack said pointing out the damage on the pier where the TARDIS had landed. ''This must be where he fought Batman and snatched him.''

''At least there hasn't been as much damage as what happened in Gotham,'' Mickey said as they walked on the pier.

''Still no red hair,'' the Doctor said as he saw his reflection on one of the pier's shop's windows. ''New regeneration cycle and I'm still not a ginger.''

''Clara!'' a girl's voice suddenly called them. ''Doctor!''

Clara and the Doctor looked at the direction of the voice and saw a familiar faces they had met in the Antimatter Universe of Qward. Sora and Kairi, who had given Batman and Selina Kyle the idea to stay in Hereafter, were limping towards them.

''Are you two alright?'' the Doctor asked pulling out the sonic screwdriver as Sora and Kairi got to them and looked at him confused.

''Are you-'' Sora asked carefully.

''Yes, I am the Doctor, it's a brand new face'' the Time Lord said scanning the two with the sonic screwdriver. ''Nothing severe, the two of you should be fine.''

''Yes, we saw this version of him in Castle Oblivion,'' Kairi said, before turning to other people. ''I'm Kairi and this is Sora.''

''Commissioner James Gordon, Mickey and Martha Smith and Captain Jack Harkness,'' the Doctor told the morphan teenagers by pointing everyone at their names. ''And Jack, don't even start! What happened here?''

* * *

''Ding dong, Lobo again!'' Lobo called out banging his hand once again against the citadel's doors. ''Got another delivery of bastichs coming your way!''

The Master opened the doors and let Lobo in carrying two counterparts of Batman with him. This was actually the first time Lobo was allowed to step inside the citadel. The lounge was a large room with doors to corridors and stairs to other levels of the citadel.

''You want me to take these two somewhere?'' Lobo asked the Master.

''No, the Autons will take care of them,'' the Master said pointing faceless humanoids who took the Batmen to carry away. ''Have you collected the one counterpart from my universe?''

''The fragger in black armor,'' Lobo said pointing at the one Batman in black armor. ''Grey one's from mine.''

''From your universe?'' the Master asked. ''You were not advised to get any counterparts from any unselected universes.''

''Had to improvise when one fragger from the selected ones had gotten himself fragged in Cold War,'' Lobo said lighting a cigarette. ''Almost fragged your batstich when he fought back, so you're welcome by the way.''

The Master shook his head and walked towards the upper levels.

''The Autons will handle the counterparts past this point. Go get the last five of them.''

''Yeah, sure,'' Lobo said watching the Autons carrying the Batmen. ''Where's V-man, by the way?''

''Not your concern!'' the Master said walking away and not looking back to the Main Man.

Lobo flipped at the Master's back and was about to turn to go outside, when he saw a dark figure hiding in one of the corridors. The Main Man recognized it, but resumed to exit from the citadel. Whatever that batstich was going to do, it didn't concern Lobo any way.

* * *

''An exploding space-time corridor?'' the Doctor said after hearing Kairi's and Sora's story about Lobo's arrival and how much they had seen Batman fight him. ''Didn't know those were at anyone's control yet.''

''But if Lobo is from another universe, he might have gotten it from there,'' Jack said reminding everyone of the fact.

''Not to mention if he is hired to capture an unknown number of Batmen from different universes,'' Gordon added, ''who knows what other technology he could have at his disposal.''

''But if Lobo is a bounty hunter doing his job, who hired him and what for?'' Clara added to the pile of questions. ''What can you even get with a number of different versions of someone?''

The Doctor was about to say something about his previous experiences of meeting his past selves, when he saw Selina approaching them with a baby.

''WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!'' Selina said as if she would have been screaming at them. ''You asked him to become Batman again and now he is-''

''Yes, she was as hostile the last time we met,'' the Doctor said looking at the baby Selina was holding. ''What! You can't call your mother that!''

''Hey,'' Clara said to Selina and waved at her. She did calm down a little.

''When did you get here?'' Selina asked, before noticing the Doctor's new appearance. ''And who are you?''

''I'm the Doctor, just with a new face,'' the Doctor told Selina. ''Remember you saw all my previous faces in Qward in that castle.''

''We came he just a few minutes ago,'' Gordon answered to Selina. ''A little too late, unfortunately.''

''What happened to-'' Selina was about to ask.

''Someone hired a bounty hunter to capture different versions of Batman and ours was one of them,'' the Doctor told Selina while also looking at the baby in her arms. ''How old is Huntress by the way?''

''Who?''

''The baby you're carrying,'' the Doctor answered pointing the infant. ''She calls herself _Huntress, the child of Knight and Thief_.''

''What the hell are you talking about?'' Selina asked with a weird out look on her face. ''Her name is Helena!''

''I speak baby,'' the Doctor answered smiling.

''And as much as interesting that might be,'' Jack said stepping between Selina and the Doctor, ''Hey, Captain Jack Harkness, by the way.''

''Stop it!'' the Doctor told Jack with a changed, serious tone. ''What were you about to say?''

''I just got a call from Gwen about the Rift,'' Jack said showing his phone, that the Doctor had long ago tuned to work in space-time. ''Lobo is long gone, but some other people have stepped through it to our world.''

''What people?'' Clara asked.

''They call themselves the Justice League.''

* * *

Bruce regained his consciousness as someone pulled him out of a door way of some kind. As he fell to the floor, Bruce felt that he was no longer wearing most of his armor. The gloves, mask, cape and utility belt had been removed.

''Stay down!'' a voice said above Bruce and from the moving shadows on walls, Bruce saw that someone was pushing something to where he had himself been pulled out. As soon as whatever it was had been thrown there, a door was slammed closed and a hand offered to pull Bruce up on his feet.

''I didn't believe it myself when I heard it, but now I see it,'' Bruce heard his savior say as he was pulled up and he almost couldn't believe it either. ''It is, an honor to meet you, me.''

Whoever had saved Bruce had his own face. There were some differences in facial features and the hair was different shade of lighter brown. This man who had saved him was a different version of himself, which reminded Bruce of what the giant had spoken about numbers one to six and he himself was seventh.

This version of Bruce was wearing a grey clothed Batsuit with a yellow emblam holding the symbol of the Bat in his chest with dark blue boots and boxer shorts over his costume. As with Bruce himself, most of his suit's parts had been removed. The sight of him was confusing at best.

''Ah, same,'' Bruce told his alternative and looked around. They were in a corridor in which there were different tubes and wires running through walls and the pod where Bruce had been pulled out off. ''Where are we anyway?''

''I would say we are somewhere unknown,'' the alternate Bruce said walking away and gestured Bruce to follow him. ''I managed to escape from my imprisonment thanks to the, electronic life support system in my uniform and then by switching my place with one of those, faceless creatures.''

Bruce returned to his pod and looked what had been put in his place. It truly was a faceless humanoid that looked like a mannequin.

''What was your plan after getting me out?'' Bruce asked his alternative after catching up on him again.

''I was hoping that figuring it out were more simple with another me,'' the alternate Bruce said scouting ahead for more faceless creatures. ''The effectiveness of our deduction skills should be doubled now. What I have found out so far, is that someone has been hired to capture 13 versions of us and that those creatures are called Autons.''

''What is someone going to do with different versions of us?'' Bruce asked.

''Good question, old chum,'' the alternate Bruce said. ''When you were brought here, I saw them bringing another version of us as well. If we hurry, we might save him from been put in coma like you almost were.''

Bruce followed his alternate through the corridors, evading the Autons and eventually got to the next pod holding another version of Bruce. The alternate Bruce signaled Bruce to keep watch while he, using hidden equipment in the pockets of his boxer shorts, tried to open the pod and release the third version of them. Apparently there was a reason for keeping underwear over your clothes.

''So, if I were to see two versions of myself after waking up, how would you react?'' alternate Bruce asked. ''I was in denial after I saw you and this fellow here, but my, call of duty told me that you needed my help. You were confused, but accepted me fairly quickly. How do you assume he will react?''

''One way to find out,'' Bruce said as he saw Autons approaching. ''After we save him, we go find our equipment.''

''Agreed,'' alternate Bruce said ready to open the pod. ''We need to put an Auton in his place or his displacement will be discovered.''

''I see one of them coming now,'' Bruce said ready to catch it. ''Wait for it… wait for it… NOW!''

The alternate Bruce opened the pod and pulled the other Bruce out as Bruce push an Auton in his place. This grey armored Bruce rose up on his feet immediately and attacked Bruce, who began to fight/counter his attacks against him. They didn't actually fight; they assessed each other with every move and observed their similarities and differences. Bruce saw that this version's armor was almost similar as his with different color motive. The face had also differences and this version's hair black and cut shorter.

''You're good,'' this new version said with a different voice from Bruce's or his other alternate's while holding his position.

''You expect otherwise?'' Bruce asked also holding his position.

The grey armored Bruce shook his head and dropped his defense, with Bruce following the suit. Then he turned to look at the grey and dark blue suited Bruce and said: ''So, what are we in for?''

* * *

**Author's notes: **Review! And If you were wondering above, it is true. Justice League(okay, not everyone of them) is coming in the next chapter. But where is Valeyard and why did he hire Lobo to capture 13 Batmen? And why haven't I given Valeyard an actor yet? Spoilers: It will not be Michael Jayston.

About the TARDIS telepathic circuits: 11th Doctor did use them to pick up the space-time coordinates from Clara's mind when they were going to Trenzalore, but the 3rd Doctor also used them to set a course away from the danger he and Jo Grant were in the beginning of _Planet of the Daleks _when he was too injured and tired to fly her himself.


	5. Truth and Justice

**Author's notes:** As I said in previous chapter, Justice League is here. The two Batmen the Nolanverse Bruce met in last chapter are the _Silver Age Batman_ played by _Adam West_ and Justice League's Batman played by _Ben Affleck_. As you will read in this chapter, the three Bruces will refer one another by the number they were caught/the number actors to have played Batman. _Adam West_ was third(after _Lewis Wilson_ and _Robert Lowery_), _Christian Bale_ was seventh and _Ben Affleck_ will be eighth.

Those of you who have watched _Torchwood_ should know the references here in the beginning.

* * *

**Truth and Justice**

All the years that Gwen Cooper had worked for Torchwood she had been told how almost everything that they were working on was caused by the Rift. Once it had kept people inside it for decades in stasis, once it had sucked people inside it and ultimately it had released a monster that could kill people just by covering them with its shadow over its victims. Jack had told Gwen that when he had joined Torchwood somewhere in the 1880s, he had been working on aliens that had come through the Rift, but for Gwen that hadn't happened at all, until today.

Earlier today a biker had flown through the Rift like from an exploding wormhole and off from British airspace, making UNIT, Torchwood and the Royal Air Force look like idiots. The biker had also flipped some fighter pilots at the border when he got away and called his chasers bastiches and fraggers. Then, after some time, the biker had returned and flown through the barricades UNIT and Torchwood had put on to keep the biker from escaping. No need to say, the biker had flown through back to wherever he had come and bragged about it as he broke through.

Then, after some time, the Rift had opened again in a similar fashion and now everyone was ready. The UNIT soldiers and Torchwood employees had their weapons pointed towards the exploding wormhole as four people stepped through to their world.

''STOP RIGHT THERE!'' Gwen yelled in front of the soldiers to the arrivals who halted at her command. ''NO MORE STEP CLOSER! YOU OPEN YOUR WORMHOLE AGAIN AND TURN AROUND!''

The four people who had stepped through the Rift's wormhole included three men and a woman. The first man standing between his comrades and Gwen was a tall, dark haired man in a dark blue bodysuit with red boots and a cape, with an S-symbol on his chest. On his right there was a dark haired, athletic woman in an armor of some sort and she was carrying a sword and shield. On his left, a dark skinned man whose body was a mostly covered by cybernetics and blond man in orange and green scaled suit, with a trident in his back.

''We are not here to cause any trouble!'' the blue suited man spoke as he walked towards the soldiers. ''I am Superman and I speak to you in behalf of the rest of the Justice League.''

''We don't care who you are!'' Gwen shouted back. ''Turn back and we will not open fire!''

''You can put your guns down,'' Superman said with a honest face. ''They wouldn't help you against us any way. Shoot me now if you don't believe me.''

Gwen and the rest of the soldiers had their guns pointed at Superman. They couldn't believe what he had asked of them. As Superman walked towards them, everyone with a gun felt fright, confusion and amazement. This man put himself to everyone's crosshairs and was covered by laser dots. And he was all like it was nothing.

''We are not here to cause you any trouble,'' Superman repeated as he walked towards Gwen. ''We are looking for one of our own. He was abducted by a Czarnian bounty hunter known as Lobo and we have been tracking him through using of Boomtubes.''

''Lobo?'' Gwen asked as Superman walked closer to her.

''Big guy, chalk white skin, red eyes, dresses as a KISS fan and drives a flying motorcycle,'' Superman said while also glancing at his teammates and pointed out the one with cybernetics. ''Cyborg has holographic images if you would wish to identify him for -''

BANG!

A nerved soldier had fired his weapon at Superman hitting his forehead and now all the other soldiers thought they were free to fire as well.

''HAY-AA!'' the woman behind Superman yelled as a war cry, charging at the Unit soldiers with two other men. Like the soldiers, they must have assumed that negotiations were over and they had to fight. Gwen shook her head. She didn't have wanted to start a fight against only four people, but was quickly amazed by how well they handled themselves against the forces of UNIT and Torchwood. However, she had no ways to end this fight even as she was in charge of the soldiers at the moment.

BOOM!

Suddenly a loud sonic boom was heard and everyone fell to the ground due to the wave from it. Before anyone could get a chance to get back on their feet, a beam of fire drew a heated line between UNIT soldiers and the three people. When Gwen looked up to where the fire beams had come from, she saw Superman, floating in the air with his hands pressed together like he had clapped them and eyes glowing red.

''Lower your weapons, they have made themselves clear!'' Kate Stewart ordered behind the lines of soldiers and stepped out to face Superman. ''Kate Stewart of United Nations Intelligence Taskforce. You have met Gwen Cooper from Torchwood.''

''Superman, and no, that is what people call me,'' Superman said smiling reaffirmed as he descended from the air to the ground. ''With me are Wonder Woman, Cyborg and Aquaman of the Justice League. As I told you, we are looking for one of our own.''

''And who would that be?'' Gwen asked looking at Superman who didn't have any sort of wound in his head. She had seen Jack's wounds heal as he had been shot or wounded, but Superman looked like nothing had happened to him.

''Batman,'' Wonder Woman answered stepping closer to them with Aquaman and Cyborg. ''We are looking for our Batman.''

* * *

Three different versions of Bruce Wayne moved through the corridors action with caution. None of them had their equipment and everything was challengeable to them now. In order for the three Bruce Waynes to get along with having the same name, they had sought out to call each other by numbers of which the giant, or Lobo as Bruce#8 knew him as, had taken them. That made grey and dark blue Bruce third, Hereafter Bruce seventh and grey armored Bruce number 8.

''You know that giant?'' Bruce#3 said surprised by Bruce#8's reveal.

''He is called Lobo, because his real name is said to be unpronounceable,'' Bruce#8 said walking ahead and scouting for Autons. ''He is the last Czarnian after he destroyed his own planet and now works as bounty hunter. He has regenerative power meaning that he can grow back even if he is cut to pieces or reduced to a pool of blood. That means we can, and should, use lethal force against him.''

''How do you know all that?'' Bruce#7 asked as they ran from one hiding place to another.

''More than enough run-ins with him during my time in the League,'' Bruce#8 said in deep voice. It wasn't like Bruce#7's raspy growling, but it was more impressive with wisdom, experience and authority in it. Also, the little things he let out, like attitude, tactics and behaviorisms, gave Bruce#7 some images of what Bruce#8's life as Batman was like.

''Excuse me,'' Bruce#3 said pointing at a door they had walked past, ''but I believe this is why we are here.''

''Why the hell do you keep talking like that?'' Bruce#8 muttered at Bruce#3 shaking his head as they looked through the door way. ''Well, you were right. This definitely has something to do with the reason why we're here.''

The room all three Bruces looked into had the appearance of an underground lab. It had a computer screen of some kind in the wall next to fourteen man sized cylinders connected with orange wires and grey tubes. Next to the screen there was something that looked like a control panel and small box. Also the lighting of the room was like a heated oven, but dark and somehow wrong.

''I know what this is,'' Bruce#8 said picking up the small box and looked the machinery. ''This is Mother Box and all this… this is Apokoliptian technology.''

"Apokoliptian?" Bruce#3 asked.

''Justice League business,'' Bruce#8 answered turning to Bruce#3. ''You said, Lobo was to bring five more of us after me and number 7. That makes thirteen parallel universe versions of us, everyone different but essentially, the same man. Darkseid might be trying to redo his army with copying the most dangerous human on Earth. Copies based on us.''

''Fourteen,'' Bruce#7 said pointing the attention towards the cylinders. ''This has five down, four in middle and three pods the top and they are connected to one more similar pod above them, right there. That makes fourteen containment pods with one for each. But Lobo was hired to collect only thirteen versions of us. So-''

''So,'' Bruce#8 said, agreeing with Bruce#7's point, ''who is the fourteenth pod for?''

* * *

THUMB! The TARDIS landed in Cardiff in similar fashion as it had landed on Hereafter. Her appearance came as a surprise to the Justice League, even with the briefing Kate and Gwen had given to them about the Doctor, but they came to accept it with everything else they had faced. What did come to them more as a surprise was the amount of people coming out of the Blue Box.

''So you just regenerated and that made you forget how to fly the TARDIS?'' Jack said in disbelief as he helped Clara carrying the Doctor out and then looked at the Justice League. ''Hey, Captain Jack Harkness. This here is the Doctor.''

''I'm Superman and these are Wonder Woman, Aquaman and Cyborg,'' Superman told extending his hand to Jack and the Doctor.

''Oh, Superman,'' Clara asked nodding her head towards Superman's chest. ''Is that what the S stands for?''

''It's not an S,'' Superman told with an honest face. ''To my people, it means hope.''

"Hope? I like you already,'' the Doctor said raising his head. ''And Justice League, you say. I remember hearing about you somewhere.''

''You downloaded the information about them to TARDIS from Dalek Caan and the Weaponer's database when we were on Qward,'' Clara reminded the Doctor as he got on his feet. ''Or did you forget that too?''

''No, just made sure you remembered,'' the Doctor said walking to the four Justice Leaguers. ''Hello there, I'm the Doctor.''

''So we were told,'' Aquaman spoke, making the Doctor notice he acted like a monarch. ''We have faced many foes with such title, what makes you different from them?''

''I am THE Doctor,'' the Doctor said glaring everyone. ''Now, how exactly did you manage to come to our universe and how does the Rift involve in it?''

''We created a Boomtube here in our Cardiff,'' Cyborg told the Doctor, who pointed his sonic screwdriver at him. ''What are you doing?''

''So,'' the Doctor said turning his sonic screwdriver to scan the air, ''Lobo and you four came here through the Rift by using 'Boomtubes'? What exactly are Boomtubes?''

''Think of them as portals from point A to point B,'' Cyborg said showing a holographic image of a Boomtube projected from the palm of his hand. ''Open one Boomtube where you are and another will open where you need to go. They are mostly operated by the use of a Mother Box, but the same programming used in their openings is included in my software. Basically, I can so decide where I can open them.''

''When Lobo took our Batman, he escaped to our world's Cardiff and opened a Boomtube there,'' Superman explained while also trying to scan the TARDIS with is X-ray vision. ''We have ARGUS and STAR Labs stationed in our Cardiff trying to get a read of this 'Rift Energy'.''

''Well, good luck with that, you are never going to succeed,'' the Doctor said looking at his sonic screwdriver. ''The Rift is closed. I closed it when I had to reboot the Universe after it blew up. Sealing all the cracks in the skin of space and time included sealing the Rift shut and no matter how much you try, you will never be able to open it again. No matter what universe you try it in.''

''Then how do you explain Lobo's-'' Wonder Woman was about to ask.

''However,'' the Doctor continued, cutting the Cyborg's oncoming question, ''using these Boomtubes, traveling between universes can be possible when using the little Rift Energy spilling out of it. You said you tried to follow Lobo's tracks when you crossovered here?''

Superman and Wonder Woman nodded their heads as an answer.

''So, if I can use Cyborg's Mother Box Program,'' the Doctor said while sonicing the Cyborg and then the TARDIS, ''and combine them with the TARDIS' telepathic circuits, she can look for and find Lobo's trail, so leading us to where he was hired to do the job of collecting the 13 Batmen. Next Boomtube you open should take us there.''

''How are you gonna do that?'' Cyborg asked.

''I just explained it,'' the Doctor said in annoyed tone and pointed his sonic screwdriver to where no person was standing. ''I am now attempting to open a Boomtube.''

**BOOM!**

* * *

Bruce#8 looked through the control panel as Bruce#3 and Bruce#7 kept watch for Autons. The Mother Box, as Bruce#8 called it, was modified to not open Boomtubes in where they all were, but if they could manage to escape to outside where it should give three Bruces a way out and call help for their counterparts.

''Not sure if this is a relevant question to ask,'' Bruce#3 said to Bruce#7, ''but what is your career as Batman like and how much does it differ from mine?''

''Well,'' Bruce #7 said thinking how to respond, ''you still have Alfred by your side, right?''

''Of course,'' Bruce#3 answered nodding his head.

''Alfred was always there,'' Bruce#7 said remembering his butler. ''And you also work with Commissioner Gordon?''

''Through the red Bat-phone,'' Bruce#3 said, to which Bruce#7 gave him a confused look. ''Do you also have Robin and Batgirl working with you?''

''Who?'' Bruce#7 asked yet more confused.

''Oh, you don't know them,'' Bruce#3 said looking sorry.

''Both of you, we need to move,'' Bruce#8 said walking away from the control panel holding the Mother Box. ''I have good news and bad news.''

''Well?'' Bruce#7 asked when they got out from the room and got back to the corridors evading Autons.

''Good news is I know where our equipment are and what we are needed for,'' Bruce#8 said scouting for Autons.

''And the bad news?'' Bruce#3 asked.

''I just said it was what we are needed for,'' Bruce#8 told him.

''And what is that?'' Bruce#7 asked.

''Something called Bad Wolf Project.''

* * *

The Boomtube that the Doctor managed to open took the expedition team (the Doctor, Clara, Superman, Cyborg, Jack and Mickey) to another Cardiff. The scenery was to every extent frightful. It looked like an apocalyptic world where buildings were demolished and sky was red.

''This is where Lobo's client hired him?'' Superman asked.

''Umm, sorry,'' the Doctor said looking at his sonic, ''that was my bad. This isn't where Lobo was hired. This is where Lobo's client came from.''

''And what world is this?'' Clara asked looking around the nightmarish surroundings.

''I know,'' Mickey said shocked looking at what seemed to be remains of a blimp. ''I used to live here. I lived here for twelve years. Good thing I moved.''

''You lived here?'' Cyborg said surprised looking at Mickey. ''And how did you move from one universe to another?''

''He helped,'' Mickey said pointing at the Doctor. ''Doctor, are we in-''

''Don't say it, Mickey!'' the Doctor said turning to look somewhere. ''Don't say it yet.''

The Doctor took a few steps forward and then stopped. He had stepped on something. The Doctor lifted it up and looked at it. It was a small, damaged screen, like a tablet or an iPad. The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to the screen, giving it life to work. After some browsing with it, the Doctor found a gif of smiling man in suit holding a red bottle with the text _VITEX _reading behind him.

''_Trust_ _me on this_,'' the smiling man said giving thumbs up, confirming the Doctor's, and Mickey's, fear of where they were.

''Pete's World,'' the Doctor said throwing the screen back to the ground. ''This is Pete's World.''

* * *

**Author's notes: **I am leaving this cliffhanger here to encourage you readers to REVIEW your shocked responses to me. The Valeyard originated from Pete's World. What could that mean?

And about the Justice League, _Superman_ is the _Man of Steel_ version, but I gave him some classic Superman's attributes, such as him looking to handle the situation peacefully and breaking of the fight as fast as possible. _Wonder Woman_ is still under my imagination of how she shall be, but I try to see her as _Gal Gadot_. _Aquaman_ is like his _New 52_ counterpart and so is _Cyborg_. The reason I didn't include Flash or Green Lantern is because I didn't want to bring in too many characters.

For how the Doctor acts, I have taken up to research on _Peter Capaldi_'s acting works, excluding the _Thick of It_, and base the Doctor on the way I can imagine Capaldi as the Doctor. As I told in last chapter, I will do a rewrite version of this story when _Series 8_ has shown us what the 12th Doctor truly is like.


	6. Amalgamation

**Author's notes: **Did you guys get to see _Justice League: War_? Because we haven't seen Ben Affleck's Batsuit yet, that will be Batman#8's costume in this story. Or just the New 52 Batsuit.

As a friendly reminder, Batman#3 is Adam West, Batman#7 is Christian Bale and Batman#8 is Ben Affleck.

This chapter will make some of you reader hate me as much as some people hate Steven Moffat. Because I am sure this is going to be canon eventually in_ Doctor Who_. What happens here is definitely going to happen soon in future episodes, or if were lucky as a prose/novel or a comic book story.

This chapter will also have a scene from _The Trial of a Time Lord_. For that, there will be appearances made by Colin Baker's Sixth Doctor and Anthony Ainley's perfectly evil Master. Seriously, he was better than John Simm. You can see that scene from Youtube just by putting the episode'd name in the search bar.

* * *

**Amalgamation**

All the equipment was where Batman#8 said they would be. Batman#7 thought it was pretty stereotypical that they were all stocked in one place in a locked closet behind a locked door. Putting on their equipment, the three had the chance to observe more of their differences in costumes.

Batman#3's costume was really old school with it being made of clothed fabric. His gloves were made of black and blue leather and his cape was of thin material that, like Batman#7's, was shaped to act like a winged parachute. His mask had shorter ears and they were on the sides of his head. Weirdest thing about them was that the face of the mask had painted grunt look over the eyeholes. Utility belt was bright yellow, with Bat-symbol in the buckle, which didn't give much stealth. Batman#8 shook his head after seeing Batman#3 fully dressed.

''Can't believe you're me,'' Batman#8 said pulling something out of his dirty yellow utility belt. ''Five, four, three, two, one. Hmm, we're not on Earth of any kind.''

''And, what makes you say that?'' Batman#3 asked. ''Besides the obvious?''

''This is a transmitter that should send out a signal that should be caught by the most alert receiver on the planet,'' Batman#8 answered putting the transmitter back into his belt and the belt on himself. ''And that receiver is the always online.''

''What kind of receiver is that?'' Batman#7 asked as Batman#8 began to suit up.

Batman#8's uniform had some similarities with Batman#7's armor. It was dark grey with bat faced kneepads and the Bat-symbol was large covering most of the chest. Also the armor seemed to be more high tech, mostly on his gloves that seemed to have an interface. The cape was black and heel length with the same winged shape. The mask did its job hiding the face other two Batmen had seen with white lenses covering the eyes and the ears were thin and sharp in the sides of his head like Batman#3's. Only difference was the black color of the mask.

''Imagine a blue flying alien in red cape, that should follow the signal in less than five seconds after hearing it'' Batman#8 answered hitting his glove's interface to do something. ''Dammit! The Detective Vision is down. I can't create a hologram to map out where we are without the connection to the Bat-Computer.''

''So, we do this the old fashioned way,'' Batman#7 said and all three Batmen with their equipment set to find their way outside. On their way there, three Batmen saw other versions of themselves locked in containment pods.

''Why put us in these if we are going to be put in those other pods in that lab?'' Batman#8 said aloud as they passed a grey buzz haircut version of them.

''I don't know, but if number three managed to get out of these,'' Batman#7 said giving his opinion, ''maybe these are only for temporary holding.''

''Sounds reasonable,'' Batman#3 said as Batman#8 pulled them all back from the approaching Autons in crossroads. ''We need to get to higher ground where those things won't run into us.''

''We get out of here and we use this,'' Batman#8 said showing the Mother Box. ''I tried to open a Boomtube in the lab earlier, but it didn't work. I suspect there is damper interfering with it. So, if we can get outside we might be able open a Boomtube and get out of here.''

''What about the others?'' Batman#7 asked looking back to of the one imprisoned them.

''We come back for them with reinforcements,'' Batman#8 said as they took out their grabble guns and shot them to the ceiling, moving there where they couldn't run into Autons.

* * *

The Doctor walked through the destroyed Cardiff with Clara and Jack. Superman was flying above them looking for anyone alive in the ruins and Cyborg stood waiting for them in Cardiff Bay for them to return with Mickey. So far only bodies that had been found from the ruins had been converted into Cybermen.

''What happened in here?'' Clara asked looking around.

''First time I came here was when this world's Cybermen rose,'' the Doctor said looking at one lying Cyberman's head. ''Mickey and Rose were traveling with me then. Mickey stayed behind after it was over, but then came the Battle of Canary Dwarf.''

''I wasn't there, but you said Rose got sucked in here during it,'' Jack said looking around. ''And we saw her again when the Daleks attacked in 2008.''

''Did I?'' the Doctor asked rubbing his jaw. ''Ah, yes, and I brought her back here to live with that… clone of me. It was either that or she would have died 1200 years ago.''

''1200 years ago?'' Jack said surprised. ''Last time we saw you were 903.''

''And now I'm 2100, and something,'' the Doctor said glancing at his face from glass. ''At least I look like my age now.''

''So, this was all done by Cybermen?'' Clara asked, pulling the Doctor and Jack to the matter of the status of this world.

''Seems like so, some of them originated from this world and the ones you have met are combined faction of the ones from here and original Mondasian Cybermen. They co-upgraded, if that's even a word,'' the Doctor answered kneeling to look at the remains of Cybus Cyberman's body in the ruble. ''When this world's Cybermen crossovered to our world, they caused the Battle of Canary Dwarf and I sent them back to the Void. However, during the Battle of Medusa Cascade the Void was destroyed and those Cybermen were released to 18th century London where they fell through the cracks in the skin of the Universe. Seems like they returned home.''

The Doctor rose back up on his feet as Superman flew to them. Clara had already been amazed by Superman's quick ascend to the air earlier and now descending Superman was also so far the most awesome sight she had seen as the Doctor's companion. Or was an associate? Also the change of the Doctor's regeneration and change of appearance was something Clara was still trying to process with losing _her Doctor_.

''I searched the whole planet,'' Superman told the Doctor as he landed,'' there is no sign of anyone besides us.''

The look on the Doctor's face was in denial and so was Jack's.

''Are you sure there isn't anyone else here besides us!?'' Jack asked trying to stay calm and not to freak out.

''I can hear everyone's heartbeat on the globe, including Cyborg's and Mickey's who aren't here,'' Superman said glancing at the Doctor,'' and the twin beat coming from your hearts.''

''Okay, counting that there are no living creatures living here, who from here could be that person who hired Lobo?'' Clara asked quickly before the Doctor and Jack began to question Superman more. ''If all the Cybermen are also destroyed and no one left here, who could have crossed over and why would they hire a bounty hunter to capture different versions of Batman. I mean… who would decide that to be their first course of action after surviving all this?''

''Almost anyone,'' Jack said. ''If you lose everything and have nothing to lose, you need to start to rebuild. I don't know what they are doing for it, but for some reason multiple Batmen are parts of it.''

''You're right, the Justice League has fought against those kinds of people before,'' Superman said agreeing with Jack. ''Doctor, do you know anyway how whoever responsible could use all the Batmen could benefit?''

The Doctor didn't say anything but turned to look at where London would have been.

''I don't know yet. If I can get some time to think, I might guess something,'' the Doctor said when turning around. ''Superman, if I could ask for a favor, I'd like to see one place here before we leave.''

Superman nodded and took a hold of the Doctor before beginning to ascend to air slowly as a gentler take off as Clara and Jack watched.

''We'll see you back at the Rift.''

* * *

Superman flew the Doctor to a destroyed mansion near London. Last time the Doctor had been there was when the Cybermen first rose in this world. He had then been traveling with Rose and Mickey. This had been the home of Peter and Jackie Tyler and after the Battle of Medusa Cascade also of Rose and the duplicate Doctor created from the Doctor's severed hand.

''You knew some people here?'' Superman asked as he followed the Doctor through the ruins of the Tyler Mansion.

''Yes,'' the Doctor answered, '' some people I haven't seen for 1200 years.''

''How old exactly are you?'' Superman asked following. ''I can see and hear that you have two hearts, so don't get offended if I also ask what you are.''

''I'm a Time Lord from planet Gallifrey,'' the Doctor said looking after the mansion's rooms and trying to imagine the life of the people of those who had lived there. ''I stole a time machine and ran away, flouting the basic rules of my own people by getting involved in the events of Time and Space. That's a short version of who I am. And to your other question, I'm in my 2100s, I guess, with my second regeneration cycle.''

''Hhn,'' Superman grunted, thinking he probably shouldn't have asked. ''I checked this place already before. I didn't see anyone alive in here.''

''Did you see bodies?'' the Doctor asked. ''Because I don't and if someone had died here, there would be bodies.''

''Are you expecting to give them your final goodbyes?'' Superman asked when the Doctor looked at his right hand. ''And why are you looking at your hand?''

''I was cloned to a human hybrid that I left to live here with someone,'' the Doctor answered making a fist. ''Clone created in my-''

But then the Doctor stopped and remembered something. Something he should have remembered and realized long time ago when it had happened. He had been warned about it long ago and he had had nightmares about it. The Doctor began to count with his fingers.

''Wearing thin on Mondas, forced by the Time Lords, radiation from Metebelis III, fall of Logopolis, poisoned in Androzani, the Rani's attack on my TARDIS, shot in San Francisco and died on the operation table-''

''What are you counting?'' Superman asked curiously and demandingly.

''Crash land on Karn, wearing thin again, sucking the Time Vortex off Rose Tyler…'' the Doctor's counting began to slow down, ''shot by a Dalek and sacrificing myself to save Wilf. And then Trenzalore.''

''What are you counting!?'' Superman asked again.

''My deaths and regenerations,'' the Doctor answered realizing what and who he had left in this world with Rose. ''Get us back to the Rift! We need to go back to my world and I need the TARDIS!''

* * *

Batman#8 grabbled in the ceilings with his counterparts behind him. He was carrying the Mother Box which seemed to be dead, but was still humming. Hopefully it was just some disruptor keeping it from using. If it was dead, Batman#8 and his counterparts had no hope of ever escaping. Or they did, but only if Kent happened to get lost near while flying and heard the transmitter in Batman#8's belt.

''Wait!'' Batman#3 called out whispering. ''Look!''

''What now?!'' Batman#8 asked bothered.

''Through glass, can you see that?'' Batman#3 said and other two Batmen looked. Behind the window to another room had a large tube and a lot of machinery connected to it. Inside the tube was figure floating.

''Could that person be who the fourteenth pod is for?'' Batman#7 suggested. ''The Bad Wolf?''

''Worth investigating?'' Batman#3 asked.

''Be my guest,'' Batman#8 grunted to the both, ''I am getting out of here.''

''Then leave me a trail to follow,'' Batman#7 said grabbling to the wall next to the window and began to cut a hole in to it. Batman#8 looked back as Batman#3 joined Batman#7 and turned away to resume finding the way outside.

Batman#7 and Batman#3 jumped into the room with the tube holding the unknown figure. As they stepped closer to it, both Batmen saw that the figure was a white female with blond hair. She looked like she was in her mid-50s, wearing a hospital gown.

''What do you suppose these machines are?'' Batman#3 asked looking around the room. ''Or who she is?''

''They look like some sort of life support systems,'' Batman#7 suggested looking at the woman and then turned to the control panel. ''From what I can make of this, she is ''the Bad Wolf'' and she has been injured severely. These machines are keeping her alive, but if she doesn't get some kind of special healing, she won't survive for long outside this thing.''

''Which is where you two and the others come in,'' a voice said behind the two Batmen. ''Bruce Wayne, I met you twice in our world and I never suspected you were the Batman.''

Batman#7 and Batman#3 both turned around in battle stances to face a figure in black and grey robes with an army of Autons behind him. Under this figure hat, there was a face, an aged face that Batman#7 recognized to his own shock and surprise.

''You? You can't be-''

''I am not,'' the figure replied looking at his right hand. ''He created me out of his own vanity, and left me with his memories and feelings for her. Handy, but not in the long term.''

''Who are you?'' Batman#3 asked demanding.

''I am the Valeyard,'' the figure answered looking at the woman inside the life support machine, ''and I am her Doctor.''

* * *

The Boomtube opened in Cardiff in front of UNIT, Torchwood and two Justice Leaguers as the Doctor and others returned. Everyone else stopped on their toes as they stepped through, but the Doctor kept walking. Actually he was pacing towards the TARDIS in a hurry and worried look on his face. As the Time Lord approached his TARDIS, his companion followed and everyone else were confused of his behavior.

''Open,'' the Doctor muttered snapping his fingers to open the doors and stepped inside the Blue Box.

''What are you looking for?'' Clara asked the Doctor, who immediadly began to browse the console and looked at the screen.

''Great Hera!'' Wonder Woman said entering the TARDIS through the opened doors with other Leaguers.

''Neptune's beard!'' Aquaman followed as amazed of the TARDIS interior.

''Yes, it is bigger on the inside!'' the Doctor said over searching for something from the TARDIS database. ''And no, I don't have time for that now! FOUND IT!''

''Found what?'' Superman asked coming behind his teammates. ''Wow, bigger on the inside.''

''My second trial on Gallifrey!'' the Doctor said leaning towards the screen of the console. ''And thank you. Now let's fast-forward this!''

Clara, Justice League, Jack, Mickey, Martha and Commissioner Gordon, who had been walking around the TARDIS' corridors, lined up behind the Doctor to see what he was watching. Everyone else the Doctor had locked out. On the screen there was footage of some kind of a trial. The prosecutor, named the Valeyard, was in dark grey, the inquisitor, female in white and gold and the defendant, the Sixth Doctor, had blond, curly hair and a rainbow colored long coat.

''Geez, is that what you used to look like?'' Jack asked seeing the Doctor's then appearance.

''It was a phase,'' the Doctor said keeping his gaze locked on the screen. ''Now shut up!''

The trial, whatever it was about, moved on quickly as the Doctor kept on fast forwarding it. It saw the then current, Sixth Doctor bickering with the Valeyard and the Inquisitor breaking the fights before getting them back to the matter at hand. All the evidence used to defend and discriminate the Doctor was shown from a big screen in the wall. The Doctor called it the Matrix.

''It can show any events from any time and place as long as there is a TARDIS present,'' the Doctor explained as a dark clothed man with a beard appeared in the Matrix screen. ''This should be it.''

''Who is that?'' Martha asked as the man spoke.

''_I am generally refereed as the Master,_'' he spoke causing Martha to shiver.

''That's the Master?'' Jack said surprised.

''What he used to look then,'' the Doctor said bitterly. ''Now shut up and listen!''

The Master spoke of how he wanted to see the Doctor defeated and the High Council brought down for their conspiracy as any renegade Time Lord would and for that he had arrived at his aid to stop the Valeyard from taking the pleasure form him. In the witness stand, the Sixth Doctor's companion Mel said that was utterly evil and the Master thanked her politely.

''Definitely the same man,'' Martha said coldly.

Then the Master revealed that what the Sixth Doctor was accused of was a conspiracy by the Time Lords to make him a scapegoat. The Doctor's reaction was of course understandable.

''_In all my travelings around the Universe I have battled against Evil, against POWER MAD CONSPIRATORS! I should have stayed here! The oldest civilization, decedent, degenerate and rotten to the core!'' _The Sixth Doctor spoke accusing the court. ''_Hah!_ _The power hungry conspirators Daleks, Sontarans, CYBERMEN! They are still in the Nursery compared to us! Ten billion years of absolute power! That's what it takes to become REALLY CORRUPT!_''

''_Take it easy, Doc_,'' companion Mel tried to calm the Doctor down before the Inquisitor spoke.

''_Doctor, these unseemly outbursts_-''

''_UNSEEMLY_ _OUTBURSTS_!'' the Sixth Doctor yelled offended. ''_If I hadn't visited Ravalox, as I accounted it, the High Council would have kept this outrage carefully buried, as they presumably have, for several centuries_!''

_''I must agree,'' _the Master replied from the Matrix. ''_You have an endearing to blunder in to these things, Doctor, and the High Council took the full advantage of your blunderings_.''

'_'Explain that_!'' the Inquisitor demanded.

''_They_ _made a deal with the Valeyard_,'' the Master answered with great pleasure, ''_or as I have always known him, the Doctor, to adjust the evidence. In return for which, he was promised to have the Doctor's remaining regenerations._''

'_'Now this is clearly-_'' the Valeyard was about to protest, but was cut in middle of his sentence.

''_Now wait just a minute_!'' the Sixth Doctor said as shocked of hearing what the Master had revealed as everyone in the TARDIS were watching the footage of the trial. '_'Did you call him… the Doctor_?''

''_There is some evil in all of us, Doctor, even you,'' _the Master said quite pleased with himself. ''_The Valeyard is an amalgamation of the darkest sights of your nature, somewhere between your 12__th__ and final incarnations. Heh, and I'd say they don't improve with age._''

The Doctor stopped the footage there and enhanced the screen to show the close up of the Valeyard's face.

''Jack, Mickey and Martha,'' the Doctor said in tired and displeased voice, ''does he look familiar to you?''

''It looks like-''

''But it can't be-''

Before anyone else had the chance to question, Wonder Woman took her lasso and tied it around the Doctor.

''This is the golden lasso of Gaia, no one bind to can speak falsely or fail to tell the truth,'' Wonder Woman spoke to the Doctor in a strong and demanding tone. ''What was the point of you showing us this!''

The lasso's effect was quickly felt by the Doctor. As he opened his mouth, the Doctor couldn't control what he was saying and what he was thinking was brought to everyone present to hear.

''I believe Lobo was hired to capture all the Batmen by the Valeyard, who was originally created as a byproduct of my aborted regeneration from my 11th to 12th incarnations. Jack, you were there when it happened. I kept the same face by channeling all the excess regeneration energy to my severed hand and it grew to the Meta Crisis Duplicate of those incarnations. After the Battle of Medusa Cascade I left it to live with Rose in Pete's World because it only had one heart, wouldn't regenerate but age as a normal and have a normal life with Rose. I don't know what happened to them after that, but now the duplicate turned into the Valeyard and needs the 13 Batmen for some reason.''

''You mean to say our enemy is you?'' Wonder Woman asked holding the Doctor at her mercy.

''A clone of me!'' the Doctor answered. ''Jack, help me out here.''

''He is telling the truth,'' Jack said as Superman and Aquaman put their hands on Wonder Woman's lasso arm and she let the Doctor go. ''I was there when the clone was created, but I didn't know any of what we just saw.''

''And I just realized the connection between the clone and Valeyard just as we we visiting Pete's World,'' The Doctor explained to everyone, looking specifically at Clara's reaction, noticing that she had been more silent then she usually was.

''So if the Valeyard, your clone, is who is causing all this, can we still try to find him and all the Batmen?'' Superman asked standing between the Doctor and Wonder Woman.

''With the correct calculations, I'd say yes,'' Cyborg answered showing holographic imaging of Boomtube with TARDIS inside it. ''I'm still working on, but the Doctor's ship is helping me. We should know-''

BOOM!

* * *

**Author's notes: **If it doesn't take Wonder Woman's Lasso of Truth to convince you of what is happening, I don't know what will. But Steven Moffat is who made this all possible in _The Time Of The Doctor_. As the Master said, 12th incarnation was the one created in the aborted regeneration in _Stolen Earth_/_Journey's End _and the final incarnation was Matt Smith. By final, I mean the last of the first regeneration cycle. Peter Capaldi is 12th Doctor, 13th face and 1st incarnation of the new regeneration cycle, when you count John Hurt's War Doctor and the aborted regeneration. And the 'formula' to that amalgamation are=false memories from the Time War, being born in battle, rejection from the Doctor himself, Donna Noble's fierce personality and the fear on loosing Rose Tyler once again, this time completely.

Members of the Red Lantern Corps, REVIEW you rage against me here and let me know what kind of thought did this give to you.


End file.
